


Heartless

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rentboy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Battle has finished for many but Draco and children of death eaters are ostracized by everyone. Not left with any other option, they resort to prostitution to make the ends meet. Harry is trying to change things with his friends. Draco's pride is stopping him from accepting Harry's help. HP/DM (slash) DM and FW Friendship. Severitus.





	1. Draco's Life

_**Title of the story: Heartless** _

_**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her associates own the characters. I am writing this story solely for fun and not for earning profits.** _

_**Summary: "You want me. You want me Potter." "Yes." "Oh yeah, Mr. high & mighty boy who lived.. you are not made for lowly prostitutes like me. What will the wizarding world say. I have sunk low Potter and you have no idea as to how low. Get lost." "I do have an idea. I am going to take you away from here so no I am not getting lost."  ** _ _**HP/DM (slash)** _ _**DM and FW Friendship. Severitus.** _

_**Pairings: HP/DM** _

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Draco's Life_ **

"Draco, your regular is here." Daphne called.

Draco stubbed out his cigar in the ashtray and snapped at her "Name."

"Mr. Fred Weasley. He is asking for you." She replied bitingly and he snapped at her "Ask him to come tomorrow. I am busy tonight."

"Okay." She said and he lit another cigar and slipped it between his lips, returning his gaze towards the street which was full of wizards and witches. He was not really busy but it was his birthday and he did not take any customers on his birthday.

"Draco." She called again and Draco snapped again, gritting his teeth angrily "What the fuck do you want Greengrass. Leave me alone."

She said in a biting tone "He does not want your services tonight."

"Then what does he want?" He asked, trying to be patient. He couldn't disrespect Fred because the man's wallet paid for Draco's food and cigars. He had seen his friends accept the bad ones because they paid more. Draco did not really care about more or less. He wanted enough galleons to pay for his cigars, drinks and food.

"Send him in." He said. Had it been anyone else, he would have denied. But it was Fred and he knew that the man will not ask for his services if he is saying so.

The door opened slowly but Draco did not move from his position near the window, nor did he stop smoking. He did not want to waste the cigar.

The door closed behind him and Fred murmured "Happy birthday."

That surprised Draco. It had been a few months since Fred had been asking for his services. Draco had stopped taking any other customer at all. Fred paid him enough to pay for his food.

"You remember it." He said and exhaled the smoke.

"Of course, I do, Draco." Fred said and walked towards him. Draco finally looked at him with vary eyes. The man was handsome and his red hair suited him well. But Draco did not really see anyone at all now. They were customers and it did not matter whether they were handsome or not. Fred sat on the chair opposite to him quietly and looked at him. "I have brought a gift for you."

"Gift." Draco asked suspiciously and he nodded, his eyes sparkling "Yes."

"Why? I am just a slut. Just tell me what you want and get it over with." Draco drawled curtly and got back to smoking and staring outside the window.

"It's your birthday. You should smile today, if only a bit." Fred said and Draco spoke bluntly "What does my smile have to do with anything at all? What do you want? I am not taking any customers today."

"I want to take you out today." Fred said, his eyes a bit hurt at Draco's words and Draco's irritation spiked.

It was not that Draco was not allowed. They were not being forced by anyone. This was the only means they had to earn their bread and butter. Whatever they earned went into their own pockets. Yes, Draco had started this whole thing but only because he had known that there was no other way out. He had to live somehow. He had to have at least a little money to live. Had he known anything at all about the muggle world, he would have left the wizarding world all together but he didn't.

He did not wish to go out and celebrate at all. The simple reason was that almost everyone in The Great Britain recognized him, some as customers and some as rejected customers. Draco had always had some principals. He never bottomed for anyone, even if he had to go hungry for several days. He sold himself but at his own conditions. He only topped. He was not a submissive. Fred had started taking Draco's services because he was having row after row with his wife, Angelina. He was a bisexual and just wanted some peace. Many a time, they just talked and slept with Draco spooning him.

But Draco was still a slut and Fred was a client and their relationship was limited to it. He had told Draco that no one knew about their meetings at all, not even his twin George and Draco had said that he wanted Fred to keep it that way.

His father would have been furious but then his parents were in Azkaban.

"I can't afford it." Draco snapped at him and snubbed the cigar on the tray.

"You smoke too much." Fred sighed in a way that always puzzled Draco because why would he be interested in Draco's welfare at all. His family had never been kind to Wealseys. His father had always mocked Arthur Weasley and Draco had mocked Ronald.

"Your point?" Draco drawled arrogantly and Fred sighed again. For the past few weeks Fred had stopped asking for his services. Surely, he spent two nights with him every week. But they just talked or slept. They never indulged in anything beyond that. Draco wondered why Fred was visiting him at all or paying him for nothing.

"Let's celebrate. Come on. My treat. I have bought something for you. I will give it to you at the new Italian restaurant I want to take you to." Fred said and held Draco's hands in his. Draco looked at the red haired man again. His eyes were sparkling and his hands held Draco's softly.

"Okay." Draco replied hesitantly and Fred smiled. Draco didn't. Perhaps Fred had expected him to smile too. But Draco had forgotten what smiling was at all. How could one smile after losing everything he once had. "Give me two minutes."

"Take ten." Fred called as Draco stood up to get ready before murmuring, "Hmmm."

He did not understand these strange things that Fred did but he didn't care. Fred was a customer and he would get money by the end of it, the money that would get him some food to eat and fill his stomach a little. He has eaten nothing for the past few days except a burger that he had snatched from a child's hand. Surprisingly the little girl had only stared at him with huge brown eyes, her curly hair bouncing on her shoulders.

It was nothing new. Once he had picked up a half empty packet of pancakes that a child had thrown because he was too hungry. It was not enough, but it was something. He was not in Azkaban with his parents at least. Thank Merlin, he had denied the dark mark.

"I am ready. Come on." Draco replied after sharp two minutes and together they walked out of the small building that still belonged to Draco's father and had not been taken from them after the trials.

XXXX

**_Please review._ **


	2. Harry's Life

_**Reply to reviews:** _

_**atlantis51**_ : You will know more in chapter-3. Can't reveal yet. Sorry. Please read and review. Thank You :):):):).

_**Chapter-2** _

_**Harry's life** _

After the war, Harry had decided to become a potions master, as astonishing as it may sound. When the greatest Potions Master of the whole Great Britain, Severus Snape claims that you have talent to become a potions master, you do not refuse. Period.

He had refused to join the aurors, much to Ron's disappointment. Presently, he is doing an internship under professor Snape. Two years have passed since the battle.

There had been uncountable number of students who had wanted to do an internship under the proud potions master and Snape had chosen him, of all people. No one could say that the man was displaying favoritism. His rudeness and arrogance towards Harry was legendary.

He had left his position at Hogwarts, having chosen to brew potions in the privacy of his home and sell them all around the world.

After an extremely tiring day of brewing with him, Harry had finally returned to Gremauld Place and was presently sitting at the dining table having dinner.

He had lunch at Snape's home at the man's insistence. When Harry had asked the reason of the same, he had been curtly told that he won't have Harry blow his home apart just because he was hungry. Harry knew that Snape would never leave him alone. He also knew that initially it had been because of his mum and now it was just because Snape did not want him waste his life or talent. Perhaps, Snape was a tiny bit attached to Harry, though he would kill Harry in cold blood if Harry ever said these words in front of him.

A throat cleared and he blinked out of his reverie, looking up to find George dressed to go somewhere. Fred had got married and George was still single. After having several rows with his twin, he had moved in with Harry. The twins still handled the shop together but they were not on talking terms anymore.

George was not the only one Fred was having rows with. Angelina was also fed up with Fred's secretive behavior for the past few months.

"Have you eaten?" George asked and Harry nodded. The man had taken to keeping short hair. Fred still kept his hair long.

"Yes. Why? Are we going somewhere?" Harry asked. Life with George was entertaining. He was fond of partying and enjoying life in general and he dragged Harry everywhere with him. Between George and his internship, he never got any time for lazing around.

It was good because there were certain things he did not want to think about. Like the fact that Draco Malfoy was working as a prostitute in the middle of their town or like the fact that even though the war had finished two years ago, the slytherins were still fighting to earn bread and butter and were reduced to take such measures.

Most of the times, he did not think about Malfoy's fate because he was too busy. But there were times when Snape looked at his godson's photograph and got lost in thoughts. At times like these, Harry asked him about Malfoy in a soft voice and Snape confessed that Malfoy had avoided meeting him and had refused to take any help from him at all.

There were other times when he saw Malfoy in a pub with strangers, dry humping one and then fucking another or deep throating a man whose hair was like him. The images never left Harry alone. They tortured him by intruding in his dreams.

He wondered why Malfoy always had such an effect on him. He always returned after having seen Malfoy with one of his clients with a heavy heart and murderous thoughts. He did not understand the cause of both.

"Harry." He heard and shook his head to get rid of his rising fury. He had heard that Malfoy rejected clients who did not accept his conditions. He had heard rumors in the ministry during his short time as an auror that Malfoy had a great ass or that he fucked rough and fast and satisfied his clients. He had also heard that he came cheap, that he did not charge much, because of his various conditions.

He had wanted to punch those bastards there and then. He had barely held himself because he would be useless if thrown in Azkaban.

What use was the ministry that pushed innocent citizens to such measures because he knew that Malfoy was innocent. He had never taken the mark at all. In spite of having tried many times during the past two years to change people's mindset about slytherins or children of ex-death eaters, he had been unsuccessful. "Harry, you are zoning out again."

Harry sighed and finally paid attention to the red head. "What is it George? I am tired."

George just rolled his eyes, grinning and spoke "We are going to a muggle Italian restaurant tonight. Come on."

"I just had dinner." He protested weakly, already knowing that it was useless.

"We are not going to eat." George's eyes sparkled mischievously and Harry should have refused there and then. George's mischief always called for trouble.

"Why are we going then?" Harry asked, his lips twitching in a grin. George's liveliness was infectious. It improved his gloomy mood, if only a bit, by distracting him.

"Fred has vanished again. I am going to follow him. I am sure that he is visiting that restaurant." He said and Harry stared "Are you nuts? Fred will be furious when he notices us."

"Well, he is my twin and I am worried for him. All I want is to make sure is that he is not getting himself in trouble. How is it wrong? We will just watch him from a corner and return after ensuring that he is not in any trouble." His voice held seriousness and Harry sighed "All right. I am blaming you if Fred shouts at me."

"Okay. Come. I will side-apparate you."

Little did Harry know that it would be the other around.....that shouting would occur but he would not be one being shouted at.

XXXX

**_Please Review. Pretty please, with cherry on the top_ **


	3. Insult

**_Chapter-3_ **

**Insult**

"This is a muggle place, eh? It's beautiful. " Draco asked, mesmerized. The restaurant was beautiful. This was one of the perks of being a handsome slut. Clients wanted to show him off. Once in a long while, he got to enjoy a good meal. It had been beneficial until Fred had come along. Once in a while some client would take him to a business meeting in some posh restaurant since Draco still had the mannerisms that suited to a Malfoy and was quite impressive. He is a handsome showpiece.

It also meant that he got to have more clients and thus more money. Then Fred had come along and his twice a week visits were enough for feeding him. He had stopped accepting any other client. He had got used to this and did not want to lose him.

He looked around, amazed as he entered the restaurant. It was built like a castle with chairs and tables and crockery designed that way. It was a very big restaurant and Draco knew that it would be very expensive.

"It is, isn't it?" Fred asked and they took a seat at a table. Soft music was playing and a few couples were dancing and the ambience was very nice.

"Have you invited anyone, Fred?" Draco asked neutrally and was relieved when Fred looked at him puzzled "No. Why would I?" before turning his eyes towards his menu. His red hair fell on his shoulder. He was a handsome man.

"Fred." He asked and Fred answered his eyes still on the menu "Hmmm."

"Why don't you sleep with me anymore? You pay me for doing nothing." He asked and for a minute, Fred's shoulders grew stiff, though his eyes stayed on the menu "I am going to divorce my wife in a couple of days and I am not on talking terms with my twin. You are the only person I find comfort with. I am paying you for your time. Are you ready to order?"

Draco was surprised and confused, confused because what did divorcing Angelina or Fred's feud with George have to do with seeking comfort from Draco. Draco was just a whore and was meant for fucking others, not comforting. Draco didn't know how to comfort someone and surprised because sluts were not allowed to choose and Fred was asking him to order for himself. Their clients chose for them.

He replied blankly "You should order for me."

"Why?" Fred asked, closing his menu and the steward came "Your order , sir."

Fred gave a brilliant smile to the steward and replied "Honey and Apple juice for me. Draco, for you?" Fred looked at him with confidence on his face and for a moment, Draco's mind became completely blank. He was nervous. A long time had passed since he had eaten at a restaurant.

After a few moments, he replied "Cranberry juice for me." It was nice to choose for himself for a change. With no galleons in his pockets, he had been forced to eat whatever he got. Beggars couldn't be choosers after all. Sometimes it was just a piece of bread and a small cup of milk or sometimes it was just a small bowl of rice.

He had forgotten the taste of cranberry juice.

He did not understand Fred at all. Unable to mask his face, he looked at his menu. He could practically feel Fred's eyes on him.

"Sir, your drinks." The waiter arrived and placed their drinks on the table. "Are you ready to place the order, sir?"

"It will take a few more moments, thank you." Fred murmured politely and the steward who had arrived left them alone.

Draco took five minutes to decide and then closed the menu. "I am ready." His voice was confident and devoid of any emotion.

The steward arrived and Fred said "Mushroom Risotto for me."

"Pasta Carbonara please. Thank you." Draco murmured kindly , his eyes on the steward who was writing down their order.

With no one left to look at, he turned towards Fred who was smiling at him. Fred's smile had always soothed Draco. He did not know the reason, but it did.

"Thank you." He said, his dead eyes looking Fred's warm ones.

Draco took a sip of his juice and almost moaned in pleasure. It was simply delicious. "You are welcome."

Draco cleared his throat and asked "Why are you doing all this, Fred? I am just a playboy. You don't have to pamper me."

Fred pursed his lips as if he was stopping himself from uttering something. The smile never left his face. "You may think whatever you wish. I would be thankful to you if you agree to brew potions for WWW."

"And destroy the shop you have built with your hard work. People would never shop at WWW if you hire me. Moreover, your twin would never accept me. There is nothing else I can do, nothing but this." He replied, his eyes on the ceiling now and his hand around his juice. "I don't need your pity. You can just stop visiting me. You don't need to divorce your wife or fight with your twin for me."

"Firstly, marriage had been a hasty decision which I shouldn't have taken. Secondly, George will come around."

"He will despise you when he realizes that you have been sneaking around to meet me." Draco muttered in a very matter of fact tone.

The waiter's arrival with delicious food stopped whatever Fred was about to speak. Draco's mouth literally watered. It had been a long long time since he had eaten anything so good. He had just taken a bite of his pasta when a loud and stunned voice startled him.

"Fred. ARE YOU INSANE?"

XXXX

Harry entered the restaurant with George. It was beautiful and warm and Harry decided to eat there sometime in future.

What he saw, though, destroyed his appetite. Draco Malfoy was sitting with Fred at a cozy looking table, eating his pasta.

Before he could say anything, George shouted "Fred, ARE YOU INSANE?"

The red head in question stood up with a jerk, his shoulders stiff and his eyes wide with shock. As the shock receded, fury entered those eyes and Malfoy just sat there, his pasta forgotten, his eyes angry and – and dead. There was no other word to describe those eyes.

The man who had been handsome and full of energy once upon a time resembled a skeleton now. People might find him handsome but Harry knew what Malfoy had looked in Hogwarts. 

Fred was shouting something and George was shouting right back but Harry's complete attention was on Malfoy. His face was white. He was thin and his eyes had no life. 

Malfoy's sudden getting out of his chair attracted Fred's attention and the red head walked towards the blonde "Draco please understand-"

"This was your gift. You wanted to embarrass me." Draco asked, his voice blank.

"I did not even know that he was arriving. I just wanted to celebrate." Fred replied, trying to hold Malfoy's shoulders. Malfoy pulled backed "And that too in front of Potter. You know how much I despise the man."

"Please, Draco. I didn't know that they were following me. I am so sorry." Fred pleaded and pulled Malfoy in a hug. George shouted again "YOU LIED TO ME FOR HIM. He is not just the son of a death eater but he is a fucking slut. YOU LIED TO YOUR TWIN FOR THI- THIS THING."

Several things happened at the same time. Malfoy's eyes closed in shame, as his head rested on Fred's shoulders and Fred shouted, his eyes away from his twin "Go away, George, if you know what is good for you." The steward and owner of the restaurant walked towards them and people looked at Malfoy in disgust. Harry was still trying to contain his anger by taking long breaths. What George said next, snapped his control and he did something he had never wanted to do.

"Christ. Now you are threatening your own brother. You lied to Angelina for him. She is your wife. How could you? He is just a slut. He would sleep with me if I pay him more then you. HELL, he would sleep with SNAPE if he paid him generously." George shouted and Harry punched him hard on his cheek before he knew what he was doing.

"Shut up and leave." Harry spoke in a low and dangerous voice. "But Harry, he-"

"LEAVE." Harry yelled and George left after glaring at Malfoy.

"Let me leave. Isn't this enough for you." Malfoy said but Fred pulled back and looked into his eyes. Harry was breathing hard to control his temper from snapping again because it was impossible to watch anyone touching Malfoy.

When Fred kissed Malfoy's lips softly and Malfoy did not protest, instead leaning into the kiss, Harry shouted "STOP. STOP. YOU FUCKING LITTLE PLAYBOY. GO AND FIND A ROOM OR SOMETHING."

Malfoy's response was surprising. He pulled back and glared at him "I will do whatever I wish Potter and if my profession entails fucking this entire restaurant, then I  _will_  do that. YOU FUCK OFF TO YOUR LITTLE HOLE."

"Gentlemen, please leave the premises immediately." The owner ushered all of them out and Harry glared at Fred this time. Fred's response was puzzling, though. He was looking thoughtfully at him.

XXXX

"You just had to intervene. You just have to make my life a hell. I hate you so much, Potter." Draco yelled at Potter, who glared back at him. Draco continued, "Fuck off. FUCK OFF. Let me be."

"I am leaving. I have no intentions to stay here and watch you fucking your bloody million and one clients." Potter screamed at him and left, stomping his feet.

Draco was panting when Fred took hold of his hand and dragged him towards an empty alley.

"You have not eaten anything. Let me-" Fred started but Draco pushed him a little "Unless you require my services, I would like to leave."

"That will be all." Fred muttered, a knowing look in his eyes and Draco replied "Thirty five Galleons please. Thank you."

Fred placed the money on his hand and he placed it inside his pocket. He was starving and thirty five galleons would buy him a small bowl of a little rice. It would ease a bit of his hunger.

"You have not even had lunch. Let me buy you dinner." Fred said, following him when Draco started walking towards a small and cheap looking restaurant.

"Please owl me whenever you require my services again. Thank you." Draco muttered, walking quickly when his stomach grumbled with hunger.

"I will come back tomorrow."

"Okay."

And that was that, Draco walked towards the lone shop that was still open, to buy a bowl of rice so as to satisfy a bit of his hunger.

XXXX

Harry had no idea what made him follow Fred and Malfoy again. He should have left but he didn't.

He saw Malfoy pulling away from Fred. The red head was trying to reason with the blonde but Malfoy left after taking money. Fred started walking towards the blonde after a few minutes and Harry followed him, unable to stop himself.

Fred came to a halt a few seconds later and Malfoy left and Harry found himself standing besides the read head. His fury had vanished and when he saw Malfoy buying a small bowl of rice for himself, his heart clenched.

"He has not had lunch and must have had a piece of bread for breakfast. I had just wanted him to have a nice birthday, Harry. This is all he can afford." Fred said in a mournful voice, his eyes shining and wet as he looked at the blond huddled in a corner on the street, gulping rice quickly. Harry stared as Malfoy picked up a half empty bottle of coke that a child threw beside him and drank from it.

"Thanks for ruining it." That was Fred's last sentence before he apparated away. When Harry turned to look at Malfoy, the blond had also disappeared, his empty bowl resting on the street.

For a very long time, Harry couldn't move, his hands stuck in his pocket as he looked at the empty bowl and bottle.

His heart was clenching as he remembered the cruel words he had said to Malfoy before leaving. Why did he always let his fury get the best of him? He had no answer to this question. Nor did he know how to help Malfoy and other slytherins out of their misery.

He walked towards the empty bowl and picked it up, looking at it. Malfoy had licked it clean. He must have been quite hungry. They should never have followed Fred.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he closed his eyes to apparate to his house for another long and sleepless night.

XXXX

**_Please review._ **


	4. Injustice

**_Chapter-4_ **

_**Injustice** _

George's room was locked and Harry did not see any reason to apologize to him. He was being completely irrational. So he returned to his own room and tried to sleep. Of course, he was unsuccessful and spent the night, tossing and turning and wondering about Malfoy and his lifeless eyes. Another reason of his anxiousness was his own strong reaction to the fact that Fred was Malfoy's client.

His sleepless night was the reason he was not able to concentrate at all at his brewing next day. Atleast this was what he told himself. The truth was that the thoughts of Malfoy sleeping with a stranger each night for money were haunting him.

XXXX

Severus sighed with impatience for the thousandth time in four hours. Harry's mind was elsewhere today. He was not listening to anything Severus said.

"Mr. Potter- Harry, where is your mind today?" He asked and Harry just stared at him "What?" Severus frowned.

"You never call me by my first name." The boy said and Severus sighed again "I have spent a lifetime trying to protect you. Why won't I address you by your first name? Now, where is your mind today? We cannot work this way at all."

Harry's eyes drifted again and he got lost in his thoughts. Severus sighed yet again "Harry, tell me."

The boy cleared his throat and licked his lips before starting softly "It is a delicate issue." And Severus's eyebrows rose in surprise. "It's about Malfoy."

Severus's ears perked and he frowned "What about him?"

The boy cleared his throat again "You see, Fred has been sneaking off for a few months and he is divorcing Angelina. He has also been lying to his twin, George. George and I stalked Fred last night. We found him in a restaurant with Malfoy. He is, well, there is no easy way to say this. He is Malfoy's client."

Severus blinked and it seemed that lead had dropped in the pit of his stomach, like it always did when Draco's topic was touched. He had tried a million times to convince Draco to take his help but Draco had been adamant and had refused his pity. He had gone to the lengths of ordering Severus to stay away from his life and Severus had still tried. Alas! Draco had never agreed to him.

"What happened?" He asked, is attention on Harry now.

Harry stood up and walked towards the window "George was furious and he insulted Malfoy and then I asked him to leave. But then Fred kissed Malfoy and I blew the whole thing out of proportion. I couldn't see him being kissed by Fred and so I insulted him too. Contrary to his response to George, Malfoy started shouting at me and then we were ushered out of the place. I saw Fred paying Malfoy from a distance and together we saw him purchasing a bowl of rice and ravishing it. Fred told me that Malfoy had not eaten anything after morning at all."

Silence ensued for the next few moments. Severus felt – it was indescribable because Severus was not angry. He was sad. He was so sad. Draco won't listen to him. There was no way at all.

"It was strange. It seemed that Fred was trying to help Malfoy and the adamant blonde won't let him help any other way. It seemed that Malfoy was Fred's friend. I- I don't know what should I do."

"There is nothing we can do. Draco won't let us help him." Severus muttered and continued "Take an off today Harry. We will meet tomorrow. Good afternoon."

Harry nodded and accioed his belongings and left after a mumbled "Goodbye" leaving Severus to his thoughts.

XXXX

Harry did not know why he walked towards Malfoy's residence, which was also the residence for other slytherins. He just did. It was a good thing he did, though.

'Street LM' He mumbled trying to find the house. His pace increased when he saw house number 34 at a distance of thirty feet from him.

"Potter." Someone called him. The voice was familiar and he turned towards the speaker to find a very changed Pansy Parkinson in Mini skirt and a tight shirt walking towards him. She was wearing high heels. "Potter wait."

Someone was following her. A man who seemed around forty years. Harry stared in shock when he saw a whip in his hand.

"Potter, if you want to have fun, I am just the right girl for you." Parkinson said, trying to sound seductive. She was not successful because her eyes betrayed her terror and she continued in a pleading voice "I tried to give you up to the dark lord. It would be a revenge, Potter. You could use me to your fill and insult me as much as you want."

By now, the man had reached them and was standing behind her. "Come with me, slut. I have been waiting for three days now."

"Potter. I will do anything. I – I promise." Harry stared at the woman. She was clutching his shirt and was close to tears. There was a bead of sweat on her forehead. When the man grasped her hips and her breath hitched, Harry decided that he had had enough. Tears were flowing from her eyes but she did not protest.

"Stop it. I am having her for tonight. Fuck off." Harry snapped at the man and it was like his tongue was on fire. He hated himself for muttering these words even if he was helping Parkinson by doing so.

"You- you-" The man started angrily and Harry glared at him with narrowed eyes, his arms tightening around Parkinson. She simply slumped in his arms, burying her face on his shoulders. "You want to mess up with me. I defeated Voldemort. It would not be a big deal to finish you off."

The man retreated and tried to say something but harry beat him to it "If I see you here again, I will make it sure that your dirty acts are displayed all over the Prophet. Fuck off, now."

The man fled and Harry felt wetness on his shirt.

"Parkinson." He said hesitantly, his arms around the petite girl and she pulled back with a fake huff of laughter "I destroyed your shirt. Had to do it. You know. Have to act the part of a damsel in distress." She said and stood on her toes to kiss him but he pulled back a bit. Her eyes gave her away. She was terrified and her stomach grumbled a bit. She was trying to rub his crotch to excite him in her desperation, looking at him with terrified eyes.

"Please Potter. I will do anything." She begged, without caring that they were on the street and everyone could see her rubbing herself on him. "Anything, Potter. I need- I need money. Please. I will let you fuck me bareback or howsoever you want. That man wanted to whip me. I am already having scars on my back. Please.... short of that, anything at all. Please, Potter."

Sweet Merlin, Harry was shell-shocked. There was a lump in his throat and she started unbuttoning her shirt. He stopped her "Let's move to your room please." Relieved, she nodded and directed him towards the door of the house. They walked together, his arms around her thin waist.

There was a table and chair and several rooms with the names of the occupant on them. There were so many. Harry caught the names Blaise Zabini and Milicent Bulstrode on them before Parkinson ushered him towards her room.

He entered and she locked the room behind her. He looked around. It had a bed, a small wardrobe and a mirror.

When Harry turned around to talk to the girl, he saw that she was out of her shirt, a black bra and her skirt still on.

"Wait wait." He said and she looked at him with fear in her eyes. "I mean that.... I don't swing that way. I am gay. Please wait and take a long breathe."

She nodded and breathed.

"Sit on your bed, please Park- Pansy." She nodded again and sat on the bed, her eyes on her hands which were fidgeting on her thin thighs. She was a bag of bones practically.

"Calm down. Please. I am not leaving and I will pay for your time. I am not into bondage and all, so please for merlin's sake calm down." He said and took a seat beside her. He did not really know her. She was a girl who had tried to give him to Voldemort and a slytherin. Beside this, he did not know anything at all about her. Why did he feel an inexplicable urge to hug her was beyond him. This girl who was his age was wasting away her life because she was a Slytherin. She was looking at her hands and was fidgeting nervously. He had saved her from that idiotic man who was double her age.

How many times had she been forced to succumb to the circumstances? Had anyone ever come to her aid? Were all slytherins going through all this? Was the war really over?

Suddenly, she hiccupped and he realised that she was stopping herself from crying. Was she forbidden to cry by his clients or was she afraid that the boy who lived would beat her to a pulp because she tried to save herself from the wrath of Voldemort and her parents during the battle?

Unable to stop himself, he wrapped the girl in his arms. Her frame was so thin that he felt his heart clench. He knew what starvation was. Many a time he had been forced to eat out Dursleys trash because he had not eaten anything for several days.

She struggled for only a second and then her arms wrapped around his. Her face buried in the crook of his neck and he whispered "Let it out. No one is stopping you." That was the moment when she started crying.

She started with sobbing and her sobs turned into wailing after a few minutes but she did not pull away.

Tears prickled in his eyes for the girl. How was it justified? If the war was over, why were these people still fighting for their survival?

"Shhh." He murmured and she hiccupped "so tired. So tired. I am so tired."

"Pansy. It will be all right." "Sex and sex and sex. No food ....only pain. Insults. So tired."

"I am here now. Everything will be all right now." He whispered and she pulled back at last, wiping her tears. He felt an urge to kiss her cheek and so he did, wondering if this was the way Fred had started visiting Malfoy.

"What will you do Potter? You can't do anything. I will not be your charity case. I won't."

"For now, I want to talk to you." He said and crawled on the bed to rest with his back against the head board. She looked at him surprise "Why would you? I did try to give you up. You could do anything." She blinked her eyes to clear them and he murmured "War is over, Pansy. We don't have any sides anymore. Please calm down and take some rest. I did not sleep last night and you look tired yourself. Just sleep and we will go out when we wake up. Come. I will take you for dinner and I will pay you for your time."

"Why would you pay me? I am not-" She started and he averted his eyes because he couldn't keep anger away from them. He was too transparent "I had never wanted that."

"Okay." She murmured and crawled beside him. He was surprised when she rested her head on his forearm and hugged him loosely. He turned a bit and stroked her hair. She was snoring in five minutes. He wondered when she had slept properly the last time and now he was beginning to understand Fred's actions. He would have to visit the red head and talk to him. Perhaps he would lure George over here too. Collectively, they would probably be able to help their classmates.

Giving in to the urge, he kissed the head of the petite girl. She had bags under her eyes and she was too thin and her face was white just like Malfoy. He had just met her and had not been familiar with her at Hogwarts so it was perhaps strange that he wanted to help her but he knew that he won't be able to live peacefully untill he did something. Not to mention, his obsession with Malfoy. He couldn't bear to see the boy in despair. He wanted the old spark back in his eyes at any cost.

He will have to do something for them.

Ron and Hermione would help too. Ron had opened a small quidditch school when Harry had decided not to join aurors and Hermione had become a healer and had opened her own clinic. Neville had become a herbologist. They would help and perhaps they will be able to change things.

His eyes closed and he slept peacefully, unlike the last night.

XXXX

Please review


	5. Faith

Little Ms. Pumpkin: :) :) I try please review again

Atlantis51: You will find out about those 35 galleons in this chapter

**_Chapter-5_ **

**_Faith_ **

Draco was sleeping when he heard Pansy crying, no actually she was wailing and she never wailed. Even in the hardest circumstances, her control had not snapped. They did not meet each other or even converse with each other. He never approved of the type of clients she took. They were violent and she always returned limping. He had tried to reason with her but she had disagreed so he had simply stopped looking at her.

He walked slowly, so as not to rouse any other resident, though he was doubtful anyone was there at this time of the day. The sitting room was empty, just as he had expected. The rooms were closed. He tiptoed towards Pansy's room and stood with his ear attached to the door. She was wailing, yes but the sound had reduced, which suggested that she was merely sobbing now. A few minutes later, the sound stopped altogether. He licked his lips and cast a simple unlocking charm on the door. It was a good thing that at least there were no restrictions on their magic. It was a bad thing that magic did not buy you food.

Very slowly, so as not to make any noise, he opened the door a bit and peeked inside. What he saw took his breath away. Pansy was not crying. She was not even awake. She was sleeping peacefully with Harry Potter. The man was stroking her hair and Draco's eyes shot wide open when Potter kissed her head and covered her body with a blanket.

He would have simply burst inside but Pansy was sleeping and he did not want to disturb her peace. It was obvious that they had not fucked at all.

_Perhaps he is her Fred._

Draco was puzzled at his own thoughts. Fred was just a client, albeit a weird one but still a client. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked back to his room, wondering if Fred would arrive today. He had not spent all the money the red head had given yesterday to him. Some Galleons were left. He could purchase a few cigars and four bowls of rice with them which would be enough for a couple of days, at least.

He wished he had not lost Fred though. Not only he was a good client, but he did not hurt him in any way. Draco enjoyed talking to him, in a way.

After locking the door behind him, he settled on the bed, his legs straight in front of him and lit a cigar. His stomach grumbled but he ignored it. If he bought food right now, he won't be able to have any dinner at all. Many a time, he had considered leaving smoking. It is in fact injurious to health. Even though, they had advanced magic and healing techniques now, he had no money to avail the services or the potions.

He took the cigarette out and inhaled the smoke and closed his eyes, repeating it a couple of times. Smoking soothed his nerves. Right now he needed to cool the inexplicable urge to punch Potter which was why he was smoking.

Why would the bastard sleep with Pansy? He had not fucked her today. Who knew how many times he had hired her. His rational mind told him that it was not likely; that Potter won't sink so low, that he did not need to buy sex but his mind was never rational where Potter was concerned.

Bloody bastard.

Son of a bitch. He had the gall of accusing him.

He inhaled the smoke and cursed Potter loud "Bastard. Stupid asshole."

A knock on his door attracted his attention and he called "Who is it?"

"Stevens Park." The man spoke and Draco grimaced. He was another client he did not wish to lose. Fred's usual time had elapsed and he would need money. But he was too irritated to accept any clients right now.

"Go away." He answered and Stevens replied "I will double the amount I usually pay."

Draco's eyebrows rose in suspicion and he replied "No BDSM and I top. I won't bottom, not even if you make it three times your usual."

"Of course. I know that. Can I come in?" Came the reply and Draco sighed, inhaling again.

"Come in." He snapped a couple of minutes later and the door opened to reveal Stevens dressed as immaculately as he always did. Draco had always been jealous of the bastard, though the man had always generous to him.

He had chosen a wrong time to come. Draco thought as his eyes trailed over his broad shoulders and pert hips.

He inhaled once more before throwing the cigar away.

A spell later, the door was locked. Stevens had brown eyes and red plump lips. He liked being pressed down by Draco's body. He was two years older to Draco and Draco often wondered why a handsome man like him would acquire Draco's services.

"Undress." Draco ordered and Stevens turned around to take his dress off "I want a show. Make it a good one." Draco said and murmured a spell to remove his own clothes. After sleeping with numerous clients, he did not feel any shame in undressing in front of them now. Discomfort yes but no shame. He had lost his dignity. What was the point of being ashamed? He was the talk of kitty parties where women liked to brag and though men did not like to tell about their own fantasies, he was in fact spoken about in their parties as well.

Draco spread his legs and started rubbing his cock as Stevens took off his robe. He would have to excite himself somehow. No one excited him any longer. They could dance naked in front of him and he won't be affected. But he would have to if he wanted to retain clients. So he rubbed himself and watched Stevens take his shirt off.

"I had wanted you to undress me, Draco." Stevens spoke softly and Draco narrowed his eyes before snapping rudely "Shut up and do as I say." The result was as he had expected. The bulge in Stevens's trousers grew.

Draco hated this. He hated acting but nevertheless, he did it. It was his profession, the only way he could earn his bread and butter.

"Don't just stand. Take your trousers off." Draco murmured and Stevens walked back, leaning against the wall "Make me." The man was wearing just trousers and Draco crawled out of the bed with a jerk "Don't make me tear your expensive trousers off and spank your bottom with them, Stevens."

"You are all bark and no bite, Draco darling." Stevens's eyes gleamed with lust and Draco did what was expected of him. He reached the man in two steps and tore his trousers off. The man was not wearing any boxers. A simple reparo would take care of the trousers later on.

He bent the man on his knees and spanked his bottom thrice with his own trousers before throwing the said trousers away.

"Apologise and then get up." He barked and hated himself. He hated this kind of thing.

"I am sorry for disrespecting you. Please fuck me." The man said in a tone that could barely conceal his longing and stood up facing him with his left hand on his own dick and trailed the other all over Draco.

Draco hated every minute of it. He hated it and was repulsed by the wandering hands. The hands trailed over his nipples and bellybutton and finally reaching his cock which was half hard by now.

"You are so good." The man murmured and started licking his body, while simultaneously pushing him towards the wall and Draco wanted to vomit when his tongue trailed over his neck and nipples and belly and stomach, all over him but he said nothing but a fake "Hmmm. So good."

Stevens hands cupped his buttocks and rubbed his cock against Draco's as he kissed Draco's lips and Draco complied, though he wanted to push the man away and wipe his mouth.

"Fuck me hard Draco. Please. I need you so much." The man whispered, his eyes dark with lust and Draco ordered "Go and lie down on the bed."

"Can we face each other?" Stevens asked and Draco glared "You know the rule. Lie on your stomach. Do as I say."

Stevens eyes darkened some more and the man complied with him. This was another of his rules, He never faced the man or woman he fucked. Facing each other was for lovers and he was a mere slut. Even when a woman of 50 years age came to avail his services, he forewarned them that he would fuck their arse only. Some agreed and some didn't. He was good at what he did and so mostly they agreed but ever since Fred had started visiting him, he had stopped taking other clients.

It seemed that he would have to take them now. Fred's twin would never let him visit Draco.

Draco fucked Stevens hard and fast and the man cried loudly before coming and Draco hated every minute of it. As usual, the man kept the money on his bedside table. Draco closed his eyes as the humiliation struck him again. He underwent this humiliation every time he slept with a client. It hit strongly and he wanted another cigarette but he knew that he would run out of them. He couldn't afford to be careless. As if on cue, the door was knocked again and he snapped loudly "Who the bloody fuck is it now? I am closed."

"Draco, it's me." It was Fred.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked and his voice must have betrayed his bitterness.

"I missed you." The answer came and Draco did not know why he felt his eyes prickle with something. He blinked hard and spoke carelessly "Come in, then. Another client for me. It's a good day after all."

Fred opened the door and entered in. Draco was still lying naked on his bed and the money was still on side table which was also the reason Fred froze.

Draco kept his eyes towards the ceiling, his hands behind his head and mocked him "What are you waiting for? I am ready for you."

"Did you take a client today?" Fred asked him and Draco replied "Well, I was not sure that you are coming. I have to earn money to feed myself, don't I? You give enough for a few days, what after that? I need money to pay for food and-"

"Cigars." Fred completed and the bed dipped beside him as Fred sat on it "You must leave your habit of smoking. It will finish you off."

"What is there left to live?" Draco asked and Fred snapped at him "Wear your damn clothes. You don't have to spread your legs in front of me to earn money."

Anger spiked inside Draco and he accioed his clothes before shouting at the red head "You surely made me spread my legs to ride me like a horse, or you don't remember the first few months, eh?"

"I was coming, wasn't I? You did not have to accept a client." Fred shouted right back at him and Draco was stunned because Fred never shouted at him.

"What was I supposed to do? You did not even owl." It escaped his notice that he had wanted the red head to come. "I waited and you were late. I thought that George stopped you from coming."

"HE IS NOT MY BLOODY KEEPER. I DO NOT JUST ABANDON MY FRIENDS JUST BECAUSE MY BROTHER HAPPENS TO BE BLOODY PREJUDICED. I WAS BLOODY LATE BECAUSE A BLOODY CHILD WANTED TO TEST A BLOODY PRODUCT BEFORE PURCHASING IT AND GEORGE HAD BLOODY LEFT EARLY. YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED FOR ME." Fred shouted at the top of his voice, his eyes were burning with fury that Draco had never seen before. "Did you even open the gift I sent for you?" Fred asked in a calmer voice and Draco still couldn't speak because Fred had just called him his friend. His family had been unkind to Weasleys. Why would Fred even consider him his friend? "I bought it especially for you."

"I am sorry." The words escaped his mouth even as he turned to look at the gift kept on the chair. He had ignored it.

Fred got up to bring the gift and crawled back on the bed in front of him "I searched hours for it. Open it. I am sure you will like it." Draco opened the wrapping and looked up when he heard a soft "I am sorry too, for being late. Always too late." He continued un-wrapping the gift. He just stared at the book kept in front of him.

'The art of Warding- Beginners' by Bernard Shaw was a very expensive book. He had been interested in Warding since he had been a child. He had been fascinated by the wards around Malfoy Manor and the Gremmauld and had tried to find loopholes in the same.

He had wanted the book and had not been able to buy it due to its heavy price. Hs hands trembled as he looked at Fred's beaming face. How did he know about Draco's fascination for Warding? Of course, it was not going to be of any use other than being a pastime. Why would anyone want their wards done by Draco Malfoy when they did not want to employ him at all?

"Thank you." He murmured and looked at the book again, amazed that Fred knew him so well.

"Happy birthday." Fred said and hugged him abruptly. Draco welcomed the warm arms and hugged him back, mumbling "Thank you."

"Now, we are going to celebrate your birthday, since it got ruined yesterday." Fred said excitedly "Get ready. I have found a very good Chinese restaurant. You are going to love it."

Draco nodded and replied "I will get ready."

"Draco." Fred murmured when Draco opened his wardrobe to take his clothes out and Draco replied "Hmmm."

"Smile. Please. For me." Fred said and waited and Draco looked at the red head's smiling face and his lips quirked up in a smile.

"Thank you." Draco whispered again, going back to searching a good outfit and Fred replied "My pleasure."

XXXX

Please review


	6. One Step Forward

**_Chapter-6_ **

**_One step forward_ **

Harry had taken Pansy out for dinner and she had eaten her fill. Harry had given money to her and she had denied taking it at first but then had acquiesced and accepted it. He had given enough to last her for a couple of days. Malfoy's room had been locked when he had returned and Harry wondered where he was. The thought that he was perhaps servicing some client boiled his blood and he avoided thinking about it. He did not know the cause of his anger because he had never been fond of Malfoy at all.

He had despised the git and his arrogance. He still did not like the git at all. Then why did Malfoy's sexual life matter to him at all.

He was at pansy's entryway when he stopped to stare at Malfoy's closed room. Pansy sighed and asked "You are curious about him, no?"

Harry looked at her blankly and muttered "Of course not. Why would I be?"

"The reason is beyond me, honestly. Both of you have been too obsessed with each other." Pansy spoke and shrugged before continuing in a grave tone "Don't obsess over him again Harry. He is fire and will burn everyone who tries to embrace him."

He looked blankly at her and muttered "What are you on about? Embracing- fire-." She just shook her head and looked at him cautiously "So, um, will you be back?"

Harry nodded and replied "yes, I will be back with a good news for you. Say, Pansy, which subject were you good at Hogwarts, I mean seriously serious?"

For a seconds, Pansy just stared at him. Slowly, her eyes narrowed suspiciously "Why?"

Harry just shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets, his eyes trailing towards Malfoy's room "Just curious."

"Well, I liked transfiguration."

"Liked it enough to teach it?" Harry asked and she looked blankly at him "Are you insane, potter? Why would anyone want their children to be taught by me?"

Harry shrugged again and looked at her. She looked so desperate at that moment that his heart went for her but she did not need his pity so he kept his sympathy away from his face "They won't -"

"Just answer." He pressed and she sighed.

"Yes." She muttered and closed her door. A few seconds later, he heard sound of sobbing from inside and felt completely rotten.

"Did you not find any cats stuck in trees Potter or is Saviour of Wizarding world back again?" Malfoy's taunting and sharp voice reached him.

He turned to find the blonde leaning against the wall, a cigar in his hand. Harry just stared as the former Slytherin stuck the cigar between his lips and lit it.

Unbidden, Harry's gaze trailed from Malfoy's lips to his white shirt which did nothing to hide his handsome body and down to his jeans which hugged his hips perfectly.

"See something you like, Potter?" Malfoy sneered at him and Harry slapped himself mentally. Malfoy exhaled and looked at him furiously, the cigar between his fingers. "I won't sell myself to you Potter. Haven't sunk so low, you know?" He sneered and licked his lips seductively. Harry's eyes followed the moment. "Not in a million years Potter. Now get lost."

Harry looked at Malfoy sharply as the blonde took a swig again. Their was so much animosity in his silver eyes that Harry almost flinched.

"I hate you so much Potter." Malfoy snarled at him, his back against the wall and his cigar between his fingers and his hard eyes glaring at Harry angrily.

"Do you think that I am fond of you Malfoy? And I have not sunk so low that I would buy you." Harry snapped at him and Malfoy took a last swig before throwing the cigar away.

"I swear you bastard-" Malfoy shouted before running towards him and punching him hard "-that I would kill you. Just leave and don't show your rotten face to me again."

Harry punched him back and glared at the man "I hate you too. I will come as many times as I wish. Mind your own damn business."

Having said this, Harry spun around and walked towards the door. He was on the entryway when he heard a growled "Don't show false dreams to her."

"Again, Malfoy. Mind your own business." He left on this note.

In the corner of his heart a voice was lamenting because of Malfoy's behaviour. He silenced that voice concentrating on the first task. He had to visit Ron.

XXXX

It was late and perhaps Ron would have slept but he knew that Ron was the right man for his first task. He knew that Ron had held some feelings for Pansy when they were in school. His best friend had hidden his attraction well but Harry had noticed it.

After the third knock, he heard a sleepy voice slurring "Wh- who is it?"

"Ron. It's me." Harry replied and Ron opened the door, his eyebrows raised in surprise and concern.

"Is everything all right Harry?" He asked and Harry nodded "Yes. I, um want a favour from you."

"Sit." Ron muttered and he sat down.

"Ron, it's about the children of former death eaters. I want to talk to you about one of them specifically." Harry spoke and Ron stared at him mutely, his eyes shocked so Harry continued "Pansy Parkinson. No one is giving them jobs and so they have resorted to prostitution. They do not want to, atleast the ones I saw don't."

Abruptly, Ron's eyes narrowed suspiciously " Did you sleep with Parkinson, Harry?" Ron's voice could not conceal the fury the redhead was feeling and Harry smiled inwardly. He had been right. Ron still fancied the woman.

"Of course not. I just stayed with her and asked her to rest and then took her to a restaurant so that she can eat something. She looked like a bag of bones." Harry replied and Ron's eyes softened before he asked "What favour do you want from me?"

They looked at each other for a few moments. Harry was looking at his friend knowingly and Ron's ears had turned red. It was Ron who broke the silence "She is too proud. I had wanted to contact her earlier. She won't accept pity from me."

"She is good at Transfigration, good enough to teach the subject." Harry spoke and Ron's eyes lit "Did she really say that? There are so many students who have been requesting me to hire teachers for different subjects for them. She can teach it."

"Um, she is very hurt Ron. I think that she does not have any self confidence at all and she is weak at various levels." Harry licked his lips before speaking and Ron looked icily at him. He had never looked at Harry like that so Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Are you implying that I am inviting her to have sex with me Harry. Do you think that I do not know what she must be going through?" Ron glared at him before speaking angrily and Harry spread his hands in defeat "I was just saying. I know that you have fancied her since our sixth year. I don't want you to have any expectations. It might get complicated. It might take a lot of time."

"I have time. Her healing is more important to me. I have been trying to find some way to bring her out of it ever since I realized that she has been -" Ron sighed sadly and continued "Thank you for showing me a way. I will send a request immediately to her. I will say that she can live temporarily in my guest room and can pay the rent later when it becomes feasible for her."

Harry smiled and nodded and Ron stood up to bring parchment and quill. Ron had not looked so relaxed for a long time and it was nice to see his friend calm down a bit.

It took ten minutes to pen the letter down and Ron owled it to Pansy. Harry sat back and looked at Ron who was lost in his thoughts.

"Ron. Do you think that we can help others as well?" He asked and Ron looked at him thoughtfully "Umm, I think so. How many are there?"

"I am not aware. But I can find out through Pansy." Harry answered and Ron nodded "Tell me then Harry. I will help you find jobs for them, I think Luna will help. She owns the Quibbler now and could use observation skills of slytherins. Neville has already become a Herbologist. They could complete their internship under him if they wish. I can keep teachers for potions, herbology, arithmancy and DADA. Hermione is a healer so she could let them complete their internship under her if they so desire but she is really strict."

By the time, Harry left, he was full of options and excitement. He had to convince George now. But before that he had to visit Fred. He decided to visit Fred before leaving for Severus's in the morning and talk to George later that evening.

Yawning loudly, he apparated to the Gremauld.

XXXX

Draco glared at potter's retreating back and knocked Pansy's door. She opened after the second knock and he entered in. Keeping her eyes averted from her, she walked towards her bed and sat down on it. Draco settled on the only chair of the room.

"So, did he hurt you?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice soft. His voice had become sharper ever since he had entered this blasted profession. She looked at him and shook her head "No. He did what Weasley does for you. Came, rested with me and took me to dinner and then left after paying me. He is a good-"

"Don't give all that crap to me. He is a bastard and has always been a bastard. I hate him. I despise him and I do not want to see his face again." Draco might have ranted some more but Pansy interrupted him with a snapped "He is a good man and you are overreacting."

"I am not overreacting. Christ! I do not want to talk to you about this. Just- just take care all right? I would hate to lose my friend because of that filthy bastard." He growled and Pansy sighed "You must control your temper."

"I am fine. Do not preach me." He snapped at her and she snapped right back "Do not shout at me. He did not sleep with me, all right."

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THAT." Draco glared at the woman furiously "What are you insinuating Pansy? I do not care who he sleeps with or not."

"Whatever you say, Draco. Whatever you say." She muttered dejectedly and Draco would have said something but a tap on the window interrupted him. He huffed in annoyance and opened the window to let the bloody owl in. The owl flew straight towards Pansy and he asked "Who is it from?"

The owl flew away and Draco closed the window. Pansy opened the letter and her mouth dropped open in utter shock. A few seconds later, the letter fell from her frozen hands and she stared at him, tears streaming down her eyes.

He picked the letter, alarmed and started reading it.

_Respected Miss. Pansy Parkinson._

_I run a Quiditich Academy and the students require a teacher for Transfiguration. Their ages are from 5 to 13 mostly. I would be honored if you would teach at my academy. I have always followed the policy to not take any share in the fees of other teachers and so I will not keep any share. I will bear all of your professional expenses for the first couple of months and after that you will be responsible for the same. Also you can stay in my guest room for the time being. We will divide the expenses equally between us when it becomes feasible for you._

_An early reply will be appreciated since I already have a few students who have been requesting me to suggest a Transfiguration teacher for the past few months._

_Thanking You,_

_Mr. Ronald Weasley_

_Quidditch Trainer._

For a few minutes, Draco stared at the letter speechlessly. It was difficult to decide whether he was happy for her or jealous of her.

He looked at Pansy's stunned eyes and spoke "It's a good opportunity for you Pansy. You must take it."

"Potter has spoken to Weasley. I am sure. " Pansy spoke and Draco ignored her " When are you leaving? "

"I will visit Draco. " Pansy said instead and suddenly Draco couldn't stay a moment longer in her presence. He was so jealous of her. "You must send your response. I will be in my room. "

"He can help you as well. " She spoke when he was at door and he replied curtly " I don't require that git's help. " before leaving her alone.

Only after entering his own room and locking it did he breathe deeply to control his temper. He was angry and jealous. But he shook his head and lay on his bed to sleep, trying to be glad for his friend.

He would not take her advice though.

He would not ask Potter for help.

Potter had always been and will always be an asshole and Draco will never ask for his help.

XXXX

Please review. I want to know what you think about this...


End file.
